wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kaihalulu
//claps hands// IMPORTANT DO NOT EDIT FOR ME PLEASE. LOWERCASE N STUFF IS PURPOSEFUL DON'T AT ME ok tiem to do fun stuff. more characters :) im so good at life. *Kai for short?? *ice/sand *have an interesting occupation >:( not sure what yet *red is natural color, but causes stigma because b l o o d *sometimes pretends to be a vampire :*some actually believe it oops *wings are really thin --> flying is not-great-ahhhh *gender is idk leave me alone *¯\_(ツ)_/¯ breaths appearance :Kai has the boring scales. A light-ish tan-ish gray-ish color. a lot of ish-es in their appearance. they're gray and their tan, but not really either way. and the same... uncertainty in shade takes place over their body. tannish scales, creamy-ish underbelly, gray-ish sail, pureple-ish horns, and off white translucent wings. :Then there's the red. fading in along the edges of their sail, spotting along Kai's face just behind the eyes. the spots grow in number down thier back, their numbers strong before it dwindles down the tail. their iris is black, but the sclera is the same, rust-blood red, lending towards whispers of darker deeds. :Kai, as an ice-sand, is a mixture of both. their build is more lean by nature, although filled up by a more comfortable lifestyle. the scales are softened, sharp points sanded down, and the same can be said for the few "icicle horns" behind their ear. but their wings. thin, barely enough to support their weight, with weakened muscles. a glance proves them as a dragon that wanders the land. :Although they're often stopped short by cough attacks, Kai usually manages to smile, their eyes cheery and more optimistic. it's their way of dealing with life, and if it works, who's complaining? ---- personality :Kai is a more optimistic, playful dragon. Despite being an adult, and having been one for some time, they certainly don't act the part. They're often laughing, cheery. A smile always present, or one thinly masked under their attempt at a serious face. They manage to put most at ease. :Key word, most. There's a certain feeling of unease surrounding them, and no matter how hard Kai tries, it doesn't seem to leave. So the hybrid goes for the simplest route they can manage - ignoring the 'haters' and continue to fool around and just be themself. :In fact, the distrust often becomes a point of laughter for them. The red spots being compared to blood makes them agree, and explain their vampire related nature with a straight face. Unfortunately, they have the tendency to take a joke to far, which leads to very awkward situations that Kai has been getting better at avoiding. :They aren't the best at knowing when to be serious, but is entirely aware of how they personally act. So their solution is simply to ask someone else - a trusted friend perhaps, to keep a tab on their behavior and speak up when the laughter should be stopping. :Kai enjoys messing around, but if it's not hurting anyone, why should that matter? Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)